


概率之觞

by CorrineJL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Human Genitalia, Original Mythology, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Summary: tag已经说完了
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	概率之觞

太阳被水波打碎成了千万片，在头顶上跳动如同燃烧的火焰。被海浪肢解的小舟只剩下几瓣黑色的影子，看不清形状，只有那块被扯碎的帆布摇摇晃晃地向我招手。

我模模糊糊地感觉到冰冷、窒息，以及四周海水越来越大的压力，几乎要将我的骨头碾碎。我无数次地昏过去又醒过来，直到那些感觉都消失得无影无踪。

这个时候的我已经身处海底了，我的脚底踩在细沙上，头顶跳动的太阳光变得有些遥远。我无法解释自己此时的状态——我还活着吗？我是如何呼吸的？我是否还需要呼吸？

“嗨……”我尝试发出声音，但是只有气泡从我的喉咙里冒出来。当我试第二次的时候，我才听到自己说话，而我的声音被海水挤压得十分诡异。

“你到这儿来做什么？”我被回应了，但我不知道是什么在回应我。

那是个听起来还算友善的声音，我决定先回答这个问题。但是除了掉进海里那一刹那的恐惧之外，我怎么也想不起自己来此的目的了——就好像不仅是船，我也在那个瞬间一同被海浪肢解。我的一些记忆的碎片就这样混在那千万片发光的太阳里，被海浪冲上了沙滩抑或带去了更远的地方。

我低下头，看见自己身上穿着一件颜色鲜艳的嫁衣。上面有夸张的刺绣，金线穿着玛瑙和贝壳勾勒出古老图腾的图案，然后用一整块红布裁剪出合身的形状。那血一样的红色在幽暗的海底显得格外醒目，像是划破了深邃的靛蓝开出花来的一株珊瑚。

“对了，我想起来，我好像是要去结婚的。”我说。

仅存的一些记忆逐渐拼凑起来，让我想到一个不知何时听过的古老传说——海边的居民为了祈求平安，会通过一种祭祀仪式，将少女献给大海。在这个特殊的日子里，风的方向正合适。这名少女会被盛装打扮，在日出时乘坐一叶小舟起航，从此远离故土和亲人。人们将纪念和尊敬她，因为她将成为海的妻子，保佑海面风平浪静，渔船满载而归。

当然，为了保证祭祀不出意外，船在出发前都会被凿开一个洞。这个洞很讲究，只有经验丰富的工匠才能操作。因为如果凿得太大，船没有驶出海湾就会沉没。而如果凿得太小，它又很可能不会沉没。洞口必须刚刚好能够让海水一点点漫进船舱，使船在恰到好处的时候开始沉没。

于是我跟那个声音说了我想到的。

“我想情况就是这样，我是来嫁给大海作妻子的。”我说。

“可我没说过我需要一个妻子呀。”那个声音回答。

“这样啊，那我也不知道我可以去哪里了。”我摇摇头，正准备叹气，这才发现当你不需要呼吸的时候，你也不记得怎么叹气了。我的沮丧被淤积在胸中，而这又令我更加沮丧。

这种无法倾诉、无处可去的沮丧感也似曾相识。

大海很久没有说话，直到我感觉仿佛有人轻抚我的后背，而我的情绪也神奇地一点点被平复了。随即我意识到这是某种水流变化产生的效果——是大海在抚摸我的后背——我既惊喜又意外，竟忍不住哭了起来。

“原来被人抚摸后背是这种感觉。”我说得很慢，“就像是，你知道我在想什么，你关心我为什么哭，你在认真地倾听我的感受。”

“你想留下来吗？”它问我。

“你刚才说你并不需要一个妻子。”

“但是也可以有一个，对吧？有什么不可以呢？”

对啊，有什么不可以呢？海里什么都有，最好的和最坏的，最可能和最不可能的，它都容纳得下。那么加上一个我也一定不成问题。

我在珊瑚丛间度过了一个美好的夜晚，月亮和星星的光芒在头顶摇摇晃晃，海浪的声音像是唱给我听的摇篮曲，而柔软的细沙比我睡过的任何地方都要舒适。

那天晚上我做了一个梦，梦里我仍然坐在那条小船上，它带着我一直顺着风航行，穿过一层一层的海浪。梦里我看到，太阳永远在前方的海平线上，不下沉也不升起，暖洋洋地映在波光粼粼的海面上，拉成一道长长的光柱。我的船像是行驶在金色的地毯上，那些发光的碎片敲击船身，发出悦耳动听的声音。

我在一群色彩斑斓的小鱼的簇拥中醒过来，它们吐着泡泡向我道早安，亲吻我的手和脸颊，带来一种痒痒的、酥酥麻麻的触感。我笑得停不下来，它们又调皮地钻进我的头发和衣服里，故意和我玩起了捉迷藏。

我从来没有如此快乐地醒来过，那是大海在向我道早安。

很显然，我无法看见我的爱人。尽管它无处不在，但我的眼睛却永远只能看到它的一小部分。于是它时常通过这样的方式将自己具现化，然后和我对话。

有时它是鱼群，有时它是小螃蟹和海螺，有时是一只透明的水母。

甚至有一天，一只贝壳在我面前打开了自己，并郑重地要将一颗珍珠送给我。

“谢谢，可是你怎么知道人类会互相赠送珍珠？”我问道。

“我不知道，我只是觉得你可能很想要。”它回答，“你时常盯着看，对吧？”

“噢，我没想到你会注意到，我以为那不重要。”我有些不好意思地说，“我从没想过我会得到这样的重视。”

听完我的话，贝壳又有些害羞地将自己合起来。这时，又一只美丽的水母发着光向我游过来，并允许我伸手触碰它柔软的身体。我的心情渐渐变得愉悦，忍不住问了那个让我困惑很久的问题：“你为什么总是变成这些小家伙的样子呢？”

“因为我有些害怕，害怕的时候就会想让自己变小。”那只漂亮的水母一边跳着舞，一边回答了我的问题，随后又抛出一个问题给我：“你也会这样吗？”

“我会的。”我点点头，“你说的害怕是指？”

它久久没有回答，只是绕着我转了一圈又一圈。终于，它停在我面前，仿佛和我对视着。

“没什么。”它终于说，像是已经释然了一样。

第二天，有个从远处向我靠近的影子引起了我的注意，因为它比我之前见过的鱼儿都要大好多倍。而当它游到我跟前的时候，我才看清那是一只可爱的海豚。

它有礼貌地向我鞠了一躬，然后歪着头冲我笑，同时发出海豚独有的清脆笑声。当我伸手去抚摸它的时候，它也友好地钻进我怀中，用它的喙轻轻啄我的脸颊——那是一只可爱的喙，有天然上翘的嘴角弧度，皮肤柔软、光滑，线条优美而流畅，显示着这是怎样一个被造物主精心设计、雕琢过的生物。于是我情不自禁地凑过去，亲吻在它的喙尖上。

它害羞地想躲开，于是我追上去抱住它，将我的脸靠在它的肚皮上——这下我更喜欢和它的皮肤贴在一起的感觉了！

“某种意义上，我们已经结婚了，对吧？”我问它。

它点点头，不再躲避我的亲昵。

担心身上的饰品划伤它，我自然而然地扔掉了那件碍事的嫁衣——我甚至疑惑自己为何现在才这么做——然后再一次拥抱了它，这一次我们彼此都贴得更近了一些，它表现出了更多的愉悦和对我的喜欢。于是接下来，它带着我穿越了一片美丽的珊瑚礁，又绕着扇贝的栖息地转了一圈。时不时地，它会跃出水面，将晶莹的水花溅在我脸上。由于它的皮肤太过光滑，如果我没有抓稳而不慎跌落，它就会在下一次入水后向我游过来，仿佛兴奋地追赶着绣球的小狮子。

当你在海中进行过这样一次天旋地转之后，你会彻底明白为什么鱼儿们都不穿衣服——只有人类会将这些碍事的东西一件一件地挂在自己身上，甚至以此为荣——于是当我终于忍无可忍，将最后一件纱衣扔掉的时候，它便急不可耐地游到了我身边，将肚皮朝上让我趴着。为了防止我又一次从它身上滑落，它极大地放缓了游动的速度。

我很享受它的皮肤带来的触感，于是将身体紧紧地和它贴在一起。如果可以的话，我会许愿让我们融入到彼此之中。我想大海一定听到了我轻声的低语，因为它用同样的方式向我许了一个同样的愿望。

不知不觉中，我们来到了一片平静而开阔的水域。在这里，水流温暖而柔和，也没有鱼群前来打扰。阳光在头顶不远处跳动着，往我们身上洒下鳞片一样的光芒。它缓慢地摆动着尾巴，用身体两侧的鳍将我抱住，而我用我的人类双手轻轻抚摸它光滑的皮肤。当一切都恰到好处的时候，我让它进入了我。

我不知道，我也说不上来，但这是一种奇妙的感受，夹杂着兴奋和些许恐惧。我的大脑被快乐冲撞着，在这快乐每一次到达顶峰的时候，就仿佛一点点叩开了一个全新的世界。

我们紧紧地抱在一起，四周的海水吞掉了大部分声响，只有被搅乱的洋流冒着泡泡同我们嬉闹。海面的波光时而在头顶闪烁，时而又跑到脚下，最终碰撞在我们彼此纠缠的躯体上破碎开来。

如果我还在岸上生活，这是我绝对无法想象的场景。从那之后，我们的关系也变得更近了。

除了海豚，它还会变成长着触手的大章鱼——第一次这让我难以接受，但是当我壮着胆子走进那些触手的包围中，让它们缓缓将我缠绕，让那些柔软的吸盘触摸、亲吻我的皮肤，我便又一次被奇妙的感觉冲散了恐惧——我意识到，这是我的爱人，我们早已融入了彼此之中，而我也是那样地渴望被它拥抱和爱抚。

“你还会变成美人鱼吗？我想要和美人鱼做。”有一次，我这样打趣地问它。

那张海豚的可爱笑脸顿时看上去多了一丝委屈，尽管我说不出它是如何做出表情的。

“美人鱼是不存在的。”它回答。

“没关系，我开玩笑的。”我连忙亲吻它，试图通过安抚使这张脸再次开心起来。不一会儿，它便钻到我怀里，用圆圆的大脑袋往我的胸口顶。我被它逗乐了，然后我们都咯咯笑起来。

随着我们关系越来越近，它开始向我展示一些秘密——古老的沉船、幽暗的洞穴、神秘的海底建筑……而最奇妙的，当属一个形状诡异的杯子。

谁也不知道它是什么时候被什么人放在这里的，但是当我问起它的来历时，我被告知它是和大海的“概率”有关的物件。

杯座上，用一种古老的文字刻着一句话——九死一生。

当我细细研读时，发现上面刻的文字远不止这些。通过研读这些文字，我逐渐明白了眼前这件物品所拥有的魔力——这个杯子盛放着那些在海中遇难的人的灵魂，每满十个会吐出一个。这个幸运儿能够重返陆地获得新的生命，而剩下的九个人则会被洋流带去天堂。

字面意义上的九死一生。

我踮起脚尖，往杯子里张望，发现它此刻几乎空空如也，只有一个灵魂如同发光的宝石安静地躺在杯底。我认出来，那是我。

那一瞬间仿佛打开了潘多拉魔盒，摆在我眼前的事实再清楚不过——只要再有九颗宝石填进去，我就能拥有一次参与轮盘转动的机会，尽管只有十分之一的胜率，我仍然有可能重获新生。

“从哪里去找九颗宝石呢？”我抬起头，望向海岸的方向，随即被这个念头吓了一跳。

但仍然鬼使神差地，我提出了我的诉求。当然，我没有直接将我的目的告知给大海。

“我无比思念我的家人，想要回到岸上看看。”我是这样说的。

“你已经没有呼吸了，很快会被他们发现的。”它警告我。

我掩面哭了起来，哭得十分伤心，不停地说着我有多么想念我的亲人。

果然，它很快妥协了，并告诉我可以在日落之后上岸。

“黑暗会让他们看不清你。”它说。

“那呼吸怎么办呢？”

“你去了就知道了。”

于是在夜幕的掩护下，我踏着海浪走在久违的沙滩上，尽量回想着自己在岸上生活的时候是什么样子的。不断有记忆浮上脑海，除了关于呼吸的事——当我还可以呼吸的时候，我从未仔细想过呼吸是什么样子的。我自然而然地、每时每刻都在呼吸，反而使我注意不到它，更不会刻意去铭记它。

我还在愁眉不展，却已迎面撞上了几个捕鱼归来的村民。他们用怀疑的眼神打量了我一会儿，正当我担心他们会发现我没有呼吸的时候，一种平缓的、有节奏的韵律将他们脸上的疑惑驱散了。

就连我也差一点被欺骗，以为自己终于恢复了呼吸。但那不是呼吸的声音，至少不是我在呼吸——那是海浪的声音，它调整了节奏和强度，使它听上去无限接近于人类的呼吸，为我披上了最后一道伪装。

村民说笑着散去了。

“要在月亮升到最高处前回来。”海风带来了大海对我的叮嘱。

“如果我不回来呢？”我问。

它久久没有回答，像是在仔细斟酌措辞。

“你先前说，他们把你送给我，是为了什么？”它转而向我提问。

“为了阻止风暴。”我说。

“你不回来的话，就会有风暴。”它说完这句，那个声音便彻底从风中消失了，只留下海浪一遍遍拍打着沙滩的声音，持续为我提供着“呼吸”。

这无疑是个成功的伪装——当我回到家的时候，除了那条看门的大黄狗冲我叫个不停，没有任何人对我产生一丝怀疑。

这些熟悉又陌生的场景不断打开我通向回忆的思路，像是在幽暗的长廊中依次点亮的烛光。我每一次眨眼，就想起更多来。

我走到一个男人跟前，叫了他一声父亲。当看着我的时候，他的眼眶是通红的，整个人都在不住地颤抖。在理解他颤抖的原因之前，我以为他见到我一定十分开心，于是在他向我走来的时候已经准备好了迎接一个拥抱。

然而，我等到的是一记响亮的耳光，清脆地、火辣辣地抽在我脸上，力道之大使我应声跌倒在地。

“你死哪去了？”他冲我破口大骂，像对一个憎恨许久的仇人，“现在全村都知道你逃婚，以后谁还敢要你？咱家已经因为你颜面扫地，你这赔钱货还好意思回来？”

这一耳光，将我记忆中缺失的最后一块拼图打了回来。

我捂着脸，愣愣地躺在地上——对了，是这个样子的。我只记得我准备要结婚，但我忘了是要和谁结婚。

被献给大海的少女，不过是我用记忆中的古老传说为自己编造的一种可能的假设，就连我自己也逐渐信以为真了。

我想起来，当时我紧紧地攥着船桨，一心只想逃离被迫嫁给一个陌生人的命运，逃离这片令我无法喘息的土地。那是这么多年以来，我第一次想要将自己的人生握在手中，也是我离自由最近的一次。

可是仓惶逃离让我没有选到一艘完好的船只，被母亲和媒人强行套在身上的嫁衣又加剧了我在水中挣扎的难度和下沉的速度。当我不慎落入水中的时候，那身沾了水的嫁衣变得沉重无比，如同一块绑在脚踝上的石头。

我除了眼睁睁看着自己下沉，什么也做不了。

此时父亲愤怒的双眼几乎要将我烧成灰烬，被动静吸引而来的村民也开始议论纷纷，却无人上前阻止父亲对我的拳脚相向。当他终于打累了之后，便扔下还躺在地上的我，一个人到院子里抽烟去了。

我的“呼吸”依旧平稳，大海不知道这里发生了什么。又或者它知道，但是认为此时的我仍然应该是呼吸平稳的。

我看着这一切，慢慢地从地上爬起来，拍拍身上的土，然后平静地坐在了门槛上。我做出一副打算等很久的样子，却没有说我在等什么。我的怪异举动让父亲感到不安，他再次对我破口大骂。然而这次任由他怎么骂我，我都纹丝不动地坐在那里，不回答也不离去。

看热闹的村民越聚越多，我抬起头，看到一轮满月挂在黑色的穹顶上，逐渐被薄薄的云彩笼罩住。随后，更多的云飘过来，形状被风撕扯得越发狰狞，直到月亮再也看不见了。

不知什么时候，风开始呼啸，大雨倾盆而下，海浪聚成山峰遮住了天际线。当村民意识到风暴来临时，一切都已为时太晚。

我的“呼吸”声不知何时已经中断，被更大的声音所掩盖，但是没有人再注意到。他们四散奔逃，寻求着高地的庇护，大声呼救，场面乱作一团。然而我坐在那里，感到一种前所未有的平静。

很多年以后我仍然会梦到那次风暴，我总是一遍又一遍地，用我在风暴来临时想到的话来说服自己：如果那是我的错，如果我不该活，我也同样会死在那场风暴里。

然而事实是，当肆虐了整夜的风暴平息后，我不仅安然地坐在早已不复存在的屋檐下，我甚至重新拥有了呼吸的能力。

我知道，杯子满了，轮盘转过了，并且它转到了我。

“你违背了你的诺言。”大海仍然波涛汹涌，愤怒地控诉着我。

“我打算违背到底了。”我在风暴平息后的废墟上站起来，大声说道，“我现在有了呼吸，而你的怀抱将会让我窒息。因此，我会逃离这里，逃到离海最远的沙漠里，逃到最高的山顶上。除非你掀翻整个大陆，否则不可能找到我。”

“逃到那些地方，你仍然有可能死去。”它提醒我。

“我已经犯下这么大的罪行，让这么多人因我而死，天堂不会收我了。”我说，“所以我会长命百岁。”

不知为何，我的话反倒让它的愤怒平息了——我看着海浪一点点小下去，风也一点点变得柔和。乌云散开之后，阳光重新在海面上铺开一条长长的金色地毯。这一切的转变正如那场风暴一样，发生得毫无征兆。

我想，大海终究是神秘莫测的。

此时海面的景色，用美丽都不足以形容。非要说的话，那是充满爱意的——阳光比平日温和许多，海浪拍打岩石的节律也更加轻柔。风是清凉舒缓的，不似昨晚如刀割一般呼啸而来。就连那时不时跃出海面的鱼儿，都仿佛在向我招手。

这样的景象，即使是我也没有办法不动容。

“你想让我留下来吗？”我问。

它没有回答我，并且它再也不曾回答过我。唯有当我试图转身离去的时候，才会从海浪的声音里听出一丝恳求。

我最终还是没有离开这个地方，毕竟当初我竭尽全力想要离开的理由已经不复存在了。

在我余下的漫长的生命中，我时常到海边散步。不管过了多久，只要我光脚走在沙滩上，让海浪冲刷着我的脚踝，便总会在某些瞬间让我感觉到被爱抚着。我也是很久之后才想明白——大海太大了，什么都容纳得下，即便是一个犯下滔天罪行的人也不例外。

“我用九个人的命换了我的命，我后悔那么做，但是如果让我再做一次选择，我还是会做相同的事。”我对它说，“我不知道，为什么我是这样的人，好像从没有人教过我要如何宽容和仁慈，或者哪怕仅仅只是爱。你说，我还会变好吗？我还能被原谅吗？”

然而无论我怎么喊，大海都不曾再回答过我一个字。直到我跪在沙滩上哭泣，并再一次品尝到泪水的味道之后，我方才意识到我们早就已经融为了一体。

不知不觉中，海浪涌上沙滩，它用更多的泪水来拥抱了我。

【完】


End file.
